God bless this wonderful Fate of mine!
by islamsayyid
Summary: One Shot: Hakuno (F) was about to be reincarnated to a new world but with out her favorite servant. that's why she drags a goddess to join her in this beautiful world.


I don't own Fate or Konosuba

* * *

 **Second chance**

 **? location**

Hakuno Kishinami was sitting on a chair in a dark vast room. Wondering what was she doing here. After all, she entered the moon cell core made a wish and was supposed to be deleted for being an NPC. But here she was sitting on a chair than she heard a voice and saw women sitting right in front of her.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Hakuno kishinami.

Unfortunately, you have died. " said beautiful women with matching blue hair, eyes, and dress.

"I know I am dead, after all, I chose to go inside the moon cell to let my friend Rani escape to the real world after all. " the former NPC said with regret.

"yes, I know out of all the people I have ever meet you are the most unique.

After all, you are were just supposed to be an NPC, but through a glitch gain a self-awareness.

Force into a tournament of death and miraculously was able to beat the king of the world.

But since you were an NPC you were deleted as an invalid data.

you have lived a very short life, less than two months."

The lady speaks and Hakuno notice a single teardrop on her cheek. Was she crying for her?

"who are you?" Hakuno ask.

"My name is Aqua.

I am a goddess who guides the humans that died young in Japan to the afterlife.

That is why I have come to offer you something."

The goddess answered with a gentle smile that a goddess could make.

"Offer me what exactly?" this time Hakuno put up her guard, as the experience she gains during the great war told her offers are not free.

"now-now there is no reason for you to be on guard.

My offer is that you will be transferred to another world with your memories intact.

And also you can take one thing with you to that world." Aqua answered,

"whats the catch?" Hakuno asks again as this offer sounds too good for her.

"I would ask you to kill the demon lord.

But don't worry you don't have to do that as there so many that I sent there it's not funny." The goddess answered honestly giving a sigh of reliving for our former NPC. As she didn't have any incentive to go after this demon lord.

"Than I want to bring my servant Tamamo no Mae with me," Hakuno ask in a heartbeat. After all, she was the one person that guided her throughout that hellish war.

Aqua just made a sad face on that request "unfortunately that is not possible, as Servants like her belong to the moon cell and are tasked with protecting the earth. So you can't bring her with you."

Hakuno upon hearing this news just cried as she now knows that she would never meet her best friend ever again. The goddess just looked at her with empathy as there was nothing that she could do. The only thing she could do is over her some random power or items and send her to an unknown world.

The goddess than pulled out a bunch of books and scrolls "here take a look at this books. They are filled with the description of special powers and artifacts that you can take with you."

As Hakuno finished wiping her tears .she began to look at the list of things that she could take to the new world. Aqua realize that she was being out of character. After all the people that usually come here are losers that have no job or life. She would usually make fun of them on how pointless their death was. This would coax them into taking her offer on trying to subjugate the demon lord. Whether they succeed or not was not her concern as she had a monthly quota to fill.

And then came Hakuno Kishinami someone that survive the hellish war that she had no control over. She Killed one of her best friends she made during the war. And stood on top of a pile of bloody corpses, to maintain her own existence. That she ironically threw away to allow her other best friend to live. As part of the rule of that Holy Grail War, only one master can leave the moon cell.

"Okay, I have made my decision." Hakuno declared after looking thoroughly at all of the books and scrolls.

"ok, what are you going to take with you Hakuno Kishinami?" Aqua asks.

Hakuno just pointed at the goddess and smiled "I am taking you with me Lady Aqua."

The goddess blinks for a second confused at what the former NPC said. 'did she said that she would take me.' Then suddenly another light portal open and an equally beautiful angel appeared.

"I see proud warrior, I shall take over your work from now on lady Aqua.

So do your best and take care. " as soon the at the angled finish speaking, a magic circle appeared beneath the goddess and the holy grail champion.

'eh hold on. Wait! I am an elite here taking care of the youth of Japan is my job.

The choice of taking a goddess along with you should be a violation of the rules.' Is what Aqua thought and wanted to scream at the NPC face. But upon seeing Hakuno innocent smile, the Goddess just swallowed her words. After all who screams at a baby.

"Now then, Hero. You shall begin your Journey to take out the demon lord." Was the lasting the angels said before they were teleported to the new world.

"DAAAAAAMIT that line was supposed to be my job." Unfortunately Aqua attempts to keep her godly image was shattered as she couldn't help but scream out her frustration. saying those cool sendoff lines were the most favorite part of her job.

* * *

 **? Location**

The location where they were teleported was a big town, lively filled with many fantasy races like elf's or dwarfs. Usually this the part where newly transported youth of Japan would be exited and amaze of being in a whole new world. But not Hakuno as she already seen these races back during the Holy Grail war. in fact, she had a literal God as her servant that loved her to the point of being a Yandere. The one thing that amazes Hakuno was share number of people bustling the streets, the smells of bread, and iron filing the street from the many shops open. And the fact that the sun felt so warm unlike the one in the SERAPH that only gave artificial light. This was the real world, a place she was not supposed to come but she did. The only downside to this was that her favorite servant Caster was not here. But oh well at least she brought another goddess with her.

Though the other goodness was not happy being here. This was evident with her being on the floor slightly sobbing. And suddenly screaming while scratching her head profusely.

"What wrong lady Aqua?" the former NPC ask concerned on her new companion heretical behavior.

Aqua at this point just came close to her and started shaking the champion of the moon cell while crying bucketloads of tears and screaming in gibberish. "HHJGAHFSGHAHSDFAGHFSGHAFSYGAHFSgfsahfgyfsahasghasafgsfaghdfsg"

 **10 minutes later**

After the god of water did her little 'Tantrum.' The goddess than asking the protagonist where to go from here.  
"You mean you don't know what should our first move be Lady Aqua," Hakuno ask as she finished fixing hair.

"Just call me Aqua, Hakuno. And no I don't," she said will still having a troubled look with her.

"aren't you a goddess and why the informal way of addressing you?" the former NPC ask.

"its because i am a goddess that I don't know anything about mortals. and i have followers here in this world. if they found out i am here it could lead to chaos. " the water goddess said as she sees her surroundings. making sure none of her follower saw her in this pitiful state.

"Than Aqua do you hate me bringing you here with me? " Hakuno said with clear sad puppy dog eyes forming on her face.

That gaze was source of torment for the water goddess. In one hand she wanted to murder her for dragging her into this world. But on the other, she knew that this little girl was probably anxious and afraid being sent to a stage world. And the fact she always had somebody next to her to help her either it was her servant or two friends. So she decided to let it slide

"No, I don't Hakuno. It's just that why did you pick me? " Aqua ask trying to calm the girl down.

"well you see I would be lonely here alone and besides you are a goddess right surely with you being here really makes me happy." She said while smiling innocently.

This drove Aqua mad as that face brought something out of her. It was like looking at a small kitten or hamster. It was cuteness, as much as a little sister would give.

"Fine but don't give me that pathetic face you were the Champion of the war you know." The Goddess said as she went Tsun- Tsun on our hero.

"Ok then let's ask around and see if there is a place to get work." The former NPC said with the hopes of living a peaceful life.

Unknowing to her that bringing that goddess is actually a bad mistake. As she would make tragedy after tragedy all self-inflicted.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading_

 _This was one of three ideas that I had on an Alternate Hakuno story before I made Champion of the moon cell._

 _But I had difficulty on how to make the interactions between Hakuno and Aqua interesting. As a passive individual and a bitch would only lead Aqua bringing despair to Hakuno. And I didn't want that._

 _This is going to be a one-shot the rest of the stories that were labeled one shot. Until further notice that is. I may continue my one-shots I if I have a eureka moment that could spark the series alive._


End file.
